Together Forever
by Lil'Tynes100
Summary: Warning: Lemon for future chapters. IF you don't like don't read it. Trunks X OC. This is actually kid Trunks all grown up. What happens when Goku and Vegeta come back early from the trip? Note: Everyone is in their twenties or higher.
1. Good Riddance

I was getting ready for a date with Blade. I hoped that I wouldn't find him drunk in corner again. I was also staying at Bulma's for a couple weeks, she said something about needing help with running tests on the Gravity Room. Which made me wonder why she didn't ask Trunks or Vegeta. Well, maybe not Vegeta.

Anyhow, I was nervous, Blade liked to hit women. I was told to 'just do it. Maybe you can change him.' And for sometime, I had. Then something in him, just clicked and he hasn't been able to grasp reality, until someone hits him back, which is how our arguments normally end.

* * *

I was walking down the hall and Trunks was in the living room on the phone with someone. Probably Goten.

"Talking with Goten?" I asked him. To the question he looked up at me.

"Yeah. Going somewhere?" He asked, looking at the flowing, black dress, with white lace flowers at the top. The dress touched my knees the handbag that came with the dress, was white with a black strap, it had little black flower dots on the front and back. On the inside it was white with black lace.

"I had my doubts. And yes. I have a date tonight." I said and gave him a _You-should-know-this-by-now _look_. _

"Oh, you do?" He laughed. Then Goten came over the phone.

"Is that Xicela, if so tell her I said hi!" He said excitedly.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Goten says hi."

"Hi, Goten." I cooed.

The two 'men' talked for what seemed to be an hour. The 'men' said their goodbyes and hung up. When the phone call ended Trunks promptly stood up, cracked his fingers, and walked into the room I was in.

"Who's the date with?" He asked, peeking his head into the refrigerator.

"Blade." I responded.

_'Why does she keep going back to that ass lick? He's always so cold towards her. Man I would kill to knock him down a few pegs.' _Trunks thought angrily.

"Have fun." Trunks responded, trying to sound nonchalantly.

After all the silence that followed, he asked "Are you wearing that new perfume?"

"Yes. Why?" I questioned.

"It's really working for ya." he teased.

I stared at him. "Now, am I supposed to laugh?"

He stared back and said "Yes, yes you are."

We both broke into laughter.

After that stopped I told him there would be plenty of capsules in the fridge and that Bulla was upstairs in her room.

* * *

I walked down the hall and up the stairs, towards the room I was staying in, and grabbed my handbag.

I remembered the warnings Bulma told me. Like wearing flats, instead of heels. Or, instead of a tight fitting dress a nice flowing one.

***Flashback***

**"Now remember, you want to wear flats, just in case your stuck walking home. I found that out the hard way." She said, laughing towards the end.**

**"Okay. That's really all I own." I stated with a slight chuckle.  
**

**"And don't wear anything tight." She warned.**

**"Okay. Nothing form-fitting." I said making mental memory of what not to wear and what to wear.**

**"I hope he doesn't treat you like he normally does." She said.**

**"Yeah, so do I. I don't wanna make a scene." I recalled.**

**"Now remember the easiest way to tell him to go screw himself is 'Oh, I didn't now you were here with her.' Always keep your cool." She said.  
**

**"Bulma, you should know, I never keep my cool. He would suspect something if I didn't yell." I said laughing.**

**"Yes, I know. But it wouldn't be good to yell, it could cause a much bigger scene than what you could handle." She said laughing to.**

**"Okay. I won't yell. Now, what about insults?" I asked.  
**

**"Insults. Hmm, how about towards the end you throw one in." She said warningly.**

***End Flashback***

I walked towards the door and looked back at Trunks. He was smiling at me. I walked out the door to feel a cool summer breeze hit my face.

* * *

I reached the little restaurant I was supposed to meet Blade at. When I got there he had been binge drinking. Tonight was the night that if he screwed up again, I was leaving his ass for good.

Since he had one to many, that new girl on the block was sitting in his lap. What was her name? Oh yeah, it was Marga.

"Well, looky here Blade." Katanya said. He spun around to see me, then a look of shock reflected on his face.

"Uh," he stuttered. "Hi, Xicela."

"Oh, I didn't know you were here with **_her,_**but be sure to use protection, jackass!" I said sending a ki blast at his prissy little face. _'What did I ever see in that asshole?!" _I scowled myself. I sensed his energy approaching after me.

"Xicela, wait." He said grabbing my arm and trying to turn me around to face him. I wouldn't look at him, not now. "It's not what it looks like." He said sympathetically.

"No, it's exactly what it looks like. Your to hung over **again**_**,** _to think for **yourself!**" I screamed at him. _'Your **damn lucky** Trunks and Goten aren't here. He's lucky Gohan was on a trip, he would have royally screwed up his world.'_ I thought.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He asked angrily.

"You know exactly what I mean. Your an irresponsible fuck ass! That get's drunk and sleeps with whoever he wants to!" I screamed louder.

"Really, I'm the fuck ass?! At least I didn't make a scene in the restaurant."

"I wouldn't have made a scene if you weren't with that bitch!"

"So, know I'm the bad guy?"

"Don't pawn your guilt trip on me. Cause we're through." I said walking away.

"Fine, I guess we are."

"Yeah, you'll say that in two weeks. When that Launch bitch is gone." I murmured.


	2. Here Comes Trouble

I was walking home from the bar, proud. _'Finally rid of that cheap box of store brand Douche.' _I thought walking on a narrow side walk. Then a person grabbed me and pulled me into an alley with his hand over my mouth. I bite his hand. _'When in doubt, bite the enemy.' _I thought quickly before screaming for help. No one had heard me from what I knew.

* * *

Capsule Corp.~Trunks Perspective~

I was sitting on the couch thinking of the awful things Blade could be doing to Xicela because she said something about his _'Oh, I'm drunk. I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want'_ act again and hit her, again. Then, out of nowhere, a loud sound hit my ears. My super sensitive hearing picked up a scream for help. It wasn't just any scream though it was Xicela's scream for help. Which I didn't hear often.

"Xicela!" I screamed busting out of the house. I ran towards the area I thought she was. Then I saw #17 standing there with his hand over her mouth. She quickly bit him, as he quickly let go of her mouth, but not her.

"Trunks!" She screamed, trying to pull free. '_She was so strong compared to him, why the hell can't she get away?'_ I thought.

"Se-Seventeen!" I exclaimed.

"That's right. I'm back." He said an evil smirk displayed on his face. "Since Goku and Vegeta aren't here to stop me this time, and your the only one here, why not have some fun." He finished, drawing back Xicela's hair.

"Don't touch her!" I screamed charging but by the time I reached them they were on the building above me.

"To late." He snickered. Pulling her hair back screamed to his lips touch, a small simmer accord, which didn't help my anger. Then, having the audacity to look right at me, give me a _'Jealous-much?' _look,while kissing her neck, right in front of me, while she still screamed full of pain. He was kissing the base of her neck. He didn't even want her. I felt my rage building faster and faster with the memories he just made replayed over and over again in my mind.

"You.." I started. "You sick Bastard!" I screamed looking up in Ultimate Super Saiyan form with a pissed off look on my face. I transported myself up there to them. I was ready to fight.

"One, more step and I'll drop her." He said holding her by the neck, over the edge. _'You, are one twisted person.'_ I thought angrily.

"Fine." I growled, not backing down. I had a plan, and he was about to get here. I waited a couple minutes before I sensed his energy. Then, took one step further. He dropped her. The plan was working.

Xicela screamed, I hated it, she probably thought I betrayed her. Soon enough the plan got there.

"Gotcha ya." Goten said catching Xicela.

"G-Goten!" She exclaimed with delight to see him. Soon enough, they landed on the roof next to me and prepared for a fight.

"Let's go." I exclaimed in a fighting stance as I felt Xicela's and Goten's powerlevels spike.

"That'd be fun." He said with an incredibly fast charge. I dodged easily. He's lost his game.

"You've lost your game." I called, with a quick ki blast. Then, a Burning Attack that inclosed him long enough for us to escape. As much as I wanted to rip out his circuitry I didn't go back. I was carrying Xicela back to Capsule Corp. His 'affection' towards her had left a horribly,big, red burn mark at the base of her neck where her shoulder and neck connected together. I couldn't stand it. I looked down at Xicela, who had fallen asleep in my arms and smiled. She was so peaceful right now. I could only imagine the excruciating pain he put her in.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled flying on his back, with his arms behind his head, gazing up at the stars.

"What, Goten?" I responded quietly trying not to wake up Xicela. It didn't help, she tried to sit up and almost fell out of my arms.

"Ahh!" She screamed, clinging to me.

"Don't worry. I've got you." I said securing my hold of her.

"Okay, Trunks." She responded, starting to drift back to sleep. After about an hour of silence Goten spoke up.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled.

"What now, Goten?" I said quietly. She stirred and woke up, to be startled by the millions of feet above ground we were.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?" I asked as I held her firmly against me. "Where almost back to Capsule Corp." I finished telling her.

"No, you guys didn't wake me." She said smiling. "I'm glad where almost home. I wanna take a shower." she finished.

"Well, you might not wanna take a shower. But, I have something that's like a shower, and it'll get rid of that mark." I told her.

"Mark? What mark?" She asked looking at her arms. I laughed.

"It's not on your arms, it's on your neck." I said pulling down her coat collar and pointing to the red mark.

"Oh, ouch." She said touching it.

"Don't touch it. It'll make it worse." He warned.

"Okay." She said putting her arms on her stomach and began to fall asleep.

* * *

**~Xicela's Perspective**

After flying back to Capsule Corp, Trunks lead me to the rejuvenation chambers his dad used for healing purposes.

"Won't he get mad, Trunks?" I asked him.

"No, I hope not. I'll tell him it was all my fault." He said handing me a pair of clothes to put on. It looked like the woman's saiyan armor. I've seen it before, it's actually really cool.

"What are these for?" I asked him holding up the armor. "It reminds me of your dad's training uniform, only for a girl."

"That's because it is. It's just a custom dad does for using the rejuvenation chamber. It's really weird. And he doesn't want regular, 'non-saiyan' fabrics in the machine. Also, you wouldn't wanna ruin that dress. You could need at some point. For like a dinner party or something." He said pressing the keys.

"I guess your right." I said walking into the bathroom to change. Then I walked out in to armor. Surprisingly, it was actually comfortable. When I walked out, Trunks was staring at me. It was really awkward. He stepped closer, to the machine and pressed a few more keys.

"Is it almost ready?" I asked rubbing my neck where that android had kissed me. Trunks had looked over and saw me. He quickly walked over.

"Yeah. Don't rub your neck it'll make it worse." He said grabbing my hand.

"Uh.. Okay." I said looking at the floor.

"It's gonna be okay. That mark won't stay there, I promise you that." He said. Almost in the way a song is sung. Soon the machine beeped letting us know it was ready.

"That's your cue." He said pressing a button to let me in. I walked in the machine. A small oxygen mask hung there. "Put that on." he instructed me. So, I did as I was told to do. "I'm gonna turn it on. This will help get rid of that mark." he finished pressing the button filling the chamber with water.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed it. Review please. Flames will be deleted.


	3. Rejuvination Over Flow

**Xicela's Perspective~**

I was in there for a few hours, it was comfortable. The water was warm, crystal clear, and from wear I was soothing in a way.

_'I wonder if anyone else has ever used this thing.' _I thought. The machine beeped various times over. No one came to get me. I anxiously hit the glass on the chamber trying to get someones attention. I thought Trunks was supposed to be right outside the door.

"Trunks!" I screamed but unfortunately, it was too muffled for anyone to hear or understand. I continuously banged on the glass window. Still no answer. I had enough. _'That's it!' _I thought quickly and angrily. I held up my right arm, a bright blue light formed. The attack called Brave Cannon broke the glass causing all the water to spill out onto the floor. I gripped the side of the broken glass, I was careful not to jab my hand with glass. I had taken the oxygen mask off to do the attack. I was breathing heavily, soon enough I caught my breath and finished coming out of the chamber.

I grabbed my dress and flats. I opened the door and then walked into the hallway after slamming it full force. I thought I broke it. _'I'll fix it later.' _I thought storming down to the living room where I heard Trunks and Goten laughing. I couldn't care less if I was dripping wet or in a female saiyan's armor. He forgot I was in there. I was surprised Trunks and Goten didn't hear the slam, their sensitive hearing should have picked it up. But, when those two morons got together and they started laughing like that, it could only mean one thing. They were doing what they did when they were little. Prank calling.

_'Idiots.' _I thought angrily.

* * *

**_~Trunks' Perspective~_**

I was with Goten in the living room. Doing what we did when were little. Prank calling. We couldn't help it. We always did it.

"Hello, this is Yajirobe speaking." Yajirobe said over the phone. Goten put his hand over the speaker and he chuckled quietly.

"Yajirobe! I thought I told you to be here by 8 o'clock sharp!" Goten said mimicking Korin.

"Wha?!" Yajirobe said shocked.

"Yes. Get up here right now!" Goten finished hanging up.

"Goten! That's horrible." I laughed uncontrollably.

"It wasn't as bad as the one we did to Yamcha that one time. Remember?" Goten said laughing like crazy.

"I remember." I said remembering the phone call.

***Flashback***

**"Yamcha? Is that you?" Goten said mimicking Bulma.**

**"B-Bulma!" Yamcha had stuttered.**

**"Yes, Yamcha. It's me Bulma." Goten said flirtatiously in Bulma's voice.**

**"C-can I help you?" Yamcha asked nervously.**

**"Yeah. I kinda need you to help me. Meet me in Rose Cafe' tomorrow at 4 p.m. Okay?" Goten said still mocking Bulma.**

**"Oh Okay." Yamcha finished getting ready to hang up.**

**"Wait, Yamcha. I have to tell you one more thing." Goten remembered, using Bulma's voice.**

**"What is it?" Yamcha asked.**

**"I'm not Bulma. I'm Goten!" Goten said in his normal tone, laughing like crazy.**

**"Goten! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Yamcha practically screamed in a fury.**

**"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm perfect fine. Thanks for asking." Goten laughed hanging up.**

***End Flashback***

"Trunks!" Xicela screamed. Goten put down the phone and rushed over to Xicela.

"Xicela, what's wrong? Your soaking wet." Goten said holding my elbows.

"I know. I was in the chambers down the hall for four hours! It beeped and no one came down there to let me out!" She explained. I stood up and looked at her and peered over her shoulder to see the damage.

"Xicela, I'm so sorry." I said hugging her. She pushed away.

"Trunks, you promised you'd be right outside waiting for the thing to beep." She told me facing away.

"I know. I'm sorry." I told her grabbing her around the waist to pull her in for a hug.

"Then why are you down here?!" She asked pulling away from the hug to face me.

"Well, Goten needed help with something. Then we kinda lost track of time, after I helped him move what he needed to move." I explained looking down at the floor, feeling ashamed that I had broken a promise.

"Ugh. It's fine." She said flinging her head up and facing the ceiling. "Just don't tell your father that I broke the chamber."

"What?" I exclaimed walking down the hall.

"Yeah. I broke the chamber." She responded following after me.

"Ugh.. Looks like where even." I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." She said waving me off.


	4. Caught In The Act

**~Trunks Perspective~**

"Xicela! Y-you've destroyed this chamber! There is no fixing it!" I yelled.

"Maybe if you had been outside the door." She retorted.

I took a deep breath. "It's okay. I'll just have to think of something to tell father."

"Don't take a punishment for me, Trunks. I'm a big girl, I can handle Vegeta." She said in a rebelling tone.

"Trust me, the punishment he'd give you, you wouldn't be able to handle. I know your a strong girl, I just don't want to see you get hurt." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Trunks, I won't get hurt. I think I can handle your father." She scowled.

"Alright, alright. I won't, but don't say I didn't warn you.." I said, laughing and smiling with her.

We stood there rambling on about what to tell father, until Xicela said she would tell him the truth and take any punishment given. I thought it was a bad idea, but by the looks of it, there was no changing it.

* * *

**_Xicela Perspective~_**

"Hey? Where's Goten?" I asked Trunks.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Trunks said looking around.

"Maybe he's down the hall." I said.

"Yeah." Trunks responded.

We walked down the hall and we heard a loud thud when we got 2/3 down the hallway. It was Bulla and Goten. She pushed him against the wall. Both his arms were pinned back by hers.

"And if you ever, say that again! I'll beat the snot out of you!" Bulla yelled at him.

He whimpered and muttered "Okay, I won't. I promise."

"What the?" I yelled.

"X-xicela!?" yelled Goten excitedly.

"Bulla what are you doing to him?" Trunks yelled.

"Nothing." Bulla growled.

"Really? It sure looks like 'nothing'! Now let go of him!" I yelled.

"Fine." She muttered stepping backward.

"Thank you." Goten mouthed.

"What did he say that made you so upset?" Trunks asked her.

"Alright, I walked out here to watch a tv channel, and Goten is out here on the phone with his new girlfriend Maris."Bulla started.

"Maris? We broke up months ago." Goten butted in.

"Y-you did?" Bulla stuttered.

"Yeah. I thought you guys already knew." said Goten.

"Then, who were you on the phone with?" She asked Goten.

"A friend from school." Goten explained.

"Then who were you talking about being trashy? And why did you say my name." Bulla pressed.

"I said 'Your girlfriend has some really trashy things in her bag.' and he said 'I know.' and then said 'Are you free tonight? I got invited to a party, you should come too.' I told him 'I can't. I'm staying over with Trunks and Bulla." Goten explained.

"Well, I guess I'm sorry for screaming at you and saying I would beat the snot out of you." She said hanging her head in shame.

"It's okay." Goten said rubbing the back of his head smiling nervously.

* * *

"Hey Trunks?" I said. We were sitting on the couch watching some random tv show.

"Yeah?" He responded. He was upside down,head touching the floor, feet on the back of the couch. His hands on his stomach.

"I'm bored." I told him.

"Me too." he said.

"Wanna do something?" I asked looking at him.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Huh..." I thought on it for awhile. "I got it! Let's play Truth or we can invite Uub and Marron over to play 7 minutes of Heaven and a few other fun games." I said smiling.

Trunks was shocked at first then chuckled. "Uh, sure. Let's do it."

"Alright, go get Goten and Bulla." I laughed.

Trunks rolled off the couch and got up, he then went to get Bulla and Goten.

* * *

**~Trunks Perspective~**

I was walking around Capsule Corp looking for Bulla and Goten.

"Bulla! Goten!" I called listening for the two of them.

I had finally reached Bulla's room. I knocked slightly on the door and received no answer. I gently opened the door and peeked in.

In the room sat Bulla, watching the screen intently.

"Where's Goten." I asked quietly.

"Down the hall. Last room. Left door." She responded

"Well, Xicela is gathering in the living room to play a couple games." I told her.

"I'll be down there in a sec." Bulla finished as she pushed the door close.

'Wow, what's her deal?' I thought to myself quietly.

"Hey, Goten!" I said walking down the hallway.

"In here!" He cooed.

I walked to the sound of his voice.

"Goten, I thought we agreed-" I stopped when I looked in the room. He was only in his boxers."Bro. Put some damn clothes on!" I threw his clothes at him.

"Sorry, Trunks." Goten cooed again. Trunks slammed the door and stood in the hallway waiting. Arms crossed with a slight scowl. He resembled his father slightly.

"Alright, I'm done." Goten said coming out of the room.

"It's about time. Xicela is waiting down stairs with Bulla. We're going to play some game or as she put it 'party games.'"

* * *

**_Xicela's Perspective~_**

"Alright you guys know the drill." I said sitting on the floor.

Trunks laughed and took a seat across from me.

"Now, who goes first?" Goten asked.

"How about Bulla?" Trunks smirked evilly.

"Okay. Truth or Dare?" Goten asked Bulla.

"Uh.. Truth." Bulla smiled.

"Okay. Who'd you break up with last?" Trunks pressed.

"Hmm, that's a tough one. Hmmm.." said Bulla thinking hard on her last break up. "It was with Sharpener."

"Hahaha! You went out with Sharpener! I feel so bad for you." I laughed with Goten and Trunks.

"At the time, he wasn't a total douche." She admitted.

"Lies, he's always been a douche." I continued laughing.

"Yeah, I guess your right." she laughed.

"Isn't he the one that fell at 2 times Earth's Gravity when you were on a field trip in Middle School?" Trunks remembered.

"Yeah." I laughed even harder.

"He's the one that bet Vegeta he could last longer than him." Trunks laughed.


	5. Truth or What!

"Well Goten, looks like it's your turn." Trunks laughed.

"Okay." He responded.

"Trunks- I mean Truth or Dare!" I quickly corrected myself. _'Why am I saying Trunks' name? We're just friends.'_ I scowled myself. Trunks had heard me and tried to hide his blush. Goten caught on and laughed.

"Truth or Dare?!" I said impatiently.

"Dare!" Goten said triumphantly.

"Okay, I dare you to run down the street yelling 'I scream, you scream, we all scream for Ice Cream!'" Trunks laughed.

"Dude, how childish. I'm in!" Goten yelled happily.

"Wow, Goten. Acting like a child again. I bet dad would be proud." I laughed.

"Haha. Very funny." He replied.

"Oh, I could video tape you running down the street and upload it to vine or worse YouTube." I taunted.

"NO! Don't show it to dad! Or worse mom..." Goten said, heading towards the door.

"Haha. And any comments made on the video you have to leave up." Trunks whispered to me.

"I hate you." Goten teased walking out of the house.

I pulled my phone and started to record the dare.

"I hate you too." Trunks said laughing.

Goten removed his shirt and paced back and forth waiting for us.

"That wasn't part of the dare." I whispered.

"I know. Goten's just an idiot." Trunks laughed as Goten ran down the street screaming 'I scream, you scream, we all scream for Ice Cream!'

"I hope you guys are happy. I know I am." Goten sighed.

"Very." I replied hiding my phone from Goten.

"Hey! You were recording! Gimme!" Goten yelled.

"No!" I said jumping in the air. Goten followed.

"C'mon give it to me." Goten said, trying to get the phone from me.

"No. Your gonna have to catch me first." I teased flying away.

"Your gonna have to stop eventually." Goten groaned.

"Yeah right." I laughed.

"Bored now!" Goten yelled landing on the ground below.

"Your no fun any more." I teased poking him in the shoulder.

"Got it." Trunks said taking the phone from me.

"Hey, you cheater!" I yelled punching Goten in the arm playfully. "You totally double teamed me!"

"Duh. What'd you expect?" Goten laughed.

"I expected my brother _and_ my friend to play fair." I faked.

"I'm sorry." Trunks started "Not."

"I hate you." I teased heading into the house.

* * *

As the game went on, filled with crazy dares and truths, it was my turn to be dared. And guess who was daring me. Goten.

_'Man, Goten's gonna make me to do something crazy.' _I thought to myself.

"Alright Xicela. I dare you to," Goten started and began thinking of something. "I dare you to, tell Trunks how you really feel about him." He smirked evilly and winked.

"Goten." I gritted through my teeth.

Trunks blushed lightly embarrassed, shocked and said "Well, I guess if your gonna tell me how you-" I cut him off.

"Trunks. Don't. It'll only make this harder." I told him. I grabbed his arm and led him to the nearest closet. I knew Goten and Bulla would follow to make sure I told Trunks how I really did feel about him.

I turned on the light and sat down. He sat down across from me.

"Okay." I breathed in. "Trunks, I... I really,really,really,likeyouandneverknewhowtotellyouandIwasafraidofwhatyouwouldthink!" I spoke quickly.

"Umm, come again." Trunks laughed.

"Okay. Trunks, I really, really like you and never knew how to tell you, and I was afraid of what you would think." I slowed my speaking.

"Xicela.. I really, really like you too." Trunks blushed.

"Really?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah." He said, continuing his blush that grew larger across his face. "I bet Goten is outside the door listening."

"Yeah." I said. Trunks scooted closer to me. He pulled me into his big arms. "Trunks what are you-" I was cut off by his red, soft, gentle lips pressing against my own. I was so shocked, but soon enough I passionately kissed him back. We both separated and quickly caught our breath.

"I don't...know why...I didn't do that earlier." He laughed between words.

"Haha, me either." I laughed. We walked out of the closet to see Goten and Bulla with their ears pressed against the door. They fell over after me and Trunks opened it.

"I knew it!" Goten said smiling.

"No shit there Sherlock. I've only told you about ninety million times how I really felt!" Trunks yelled.

"Goten, you sly genius." I said hugging my brother.

Trunks hit Goten in the arm, playfully. "You asshole."

"Thanks bro." Goten said rubbing the back of his neck smiling his dad's smile.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Trunks and Goten followed. Trunks sat down next to me and wrapped his arm over my shoulder. He gently kissed me.

"Oh gross." Bulla cried.

"What?" Trunks said breaking the kiss suddenly.

"Nothing." Goten said covering Bulla's mouth. "Look, let them be happy together. Xicela, just got away from a total ass-wipe, that didn't know how to treat a woman." Goten explained quietly.

"Fine." Bulla said, pushing Goten's hand away. "I was just kidding." She pouted.

"Thank you." He said. I walked upstairs to the room I was to stay in, while Trunks followed me, like a lost puppy.

* * *

**End of this Chapter. **

**Chapter Preview for Pirates and Maidens:**

**"Your staying in there. By yourself?" Trunks asked.**

**"Yeah. Why?" I asked him.**

**"No reason." Trunks said trailing off.**

**"Is the boogieman gonna get me?" I taunted.**

**"Maybe." He said walking down the hall to his own room.**

**I opened the door to the room and I stepped inside.**

**"Boo!"**

Please review! Thanks!


	6. Pirates and Maidens

"Your staying in there. By yourself?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked him.

"No reason." Trunks said trailing off.

"Is the boogieman gonna get me?" I taunted.

"Maybe." He said walking down the hall to his own room.

I opened the door to the room and I stepped inside.

"Boo!" Trunks yelled grabbing my waist and lifting me up.

"Aha! Hey put me down!" I laughed. He threw me over his shoulder.

"Never! Your coming with me!" Trunks said mocking a pirate.

"Ahh! Where are you taking me?" I laughed and yelled as he ran down the hall.

"To my private office." He whispered gently in my ear.

"Trunks!" I laughed.

"Who is this Trunks you speak of?! I am Captain Briefs!" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine then Captain Briefs. You don't have an office."

"Yes I do." He said opening his bedroom door.

"This isn't an office, sir. This is your bedroom!" I laughed as he threw me on the bed. I bounced a few times before I was still.

"Wow, I thought you'd have more imagination." Trunks taunted as he shut the door and locked it.

"I have an imagination." I muttered.

"My fair maiden. I'm sorry to have startled you earlier, but where would my manners be, if I let you sleep in that ghost filled room." He said kneeling beside the bed. I sat up.

"Good sir, I can handle myself. But, thank you anyway." I said.

"Where are my manners. I am Captain Trunks Briefs." He bowed.

"I am Son Xicela, Captain." I curtsied.

"My, my. What an honor to have such a beautiful maiden upon my vessel." Trunks bowed again.

"No, no. The honor is truly mine." I said, my hands behind my back, cupped together.

"My fair Xicela." 'Captain Briefs' said running his fingers against my cheek.

"Yes, Captain Briefs?" I responded.

"Oh nothing." He said sitting next to me. He kissed my lips gently and we sat there together in his room.

"Okay." I said breaking the kiss. He leaned in again and kissed me lightly. He soon broke the kiss and walked over to the door.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He said walking to the door.

"I won't." I said as he left.

* * *

**~Trunks Perspective~**

I walked down the stairs.

"Goten!" I yelled. He ran from around the corner.

"Yeah, Trunks?" He responded.

"You wanna help me with something?" I asked him.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked. I explained what me and Xicela were doing upstairs.

"Oh sounds like fun. I want in." He said.

"Alright. I have the perfect role. You can be the other Captain." I said to Goten.

"Alright. What do I do?" He responded. I told him what he needed to do and when to do it. We agreed. Me and Goten were heading up the stairs.

* * *

**Xicela's Perspective~**

I was sitting on the bed waiting for 'Captain Briefs' to return. There was knock at the door. I stayed where I was.

"Let me in!" someone boomed from the other side.

"Sh*t." I murmured to myself. It wasn't Trunks, he wouldn't do that and Goten wouldn't have said it that way.

"I'm coming in." The voice said kicking down the door. It was 17.

"17!" I yelled.

"You better believe it." He said throwing me over his shoulder.

"Trunks!Goten!" I yelled.

"Xicela!" I heard them call from down stairs. I heard them rush up the stairs. They were in the doorway.

"You want your precious Xicela back?! Come and get her." He said throwing me into a chair. Suddenly I was stuck there and couldn't get up.

"Trunks." I cried. He looked over at me.

"Xicela." He said.

"How touching. It doesn't pain me to do this." He said rushing up to Trunks and punching him in the stomach.

"Trunks! No!" I cried. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Goten stood there shocked at how fast he had moved.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Goten yelled. He lunged for the android. He sent a flurry of punches and kicks at him.

_'Trunks please get up...'_I thought. Suddenly, Trunks stood up. He was untying the ropes I was in.

"Trunks!" I whisper yelled, hugging him.

"Xicela." He whispered back. He pressed his lips against my own quickly and then pulled away.

"Hey, 17!" Trunks yelled, his arm wrapped around me. "Remember me?"

17 looked at Trunks. "Yeah, rat." He said.

Trunks clenched his fists and said "Ya know, I may be a rat, but at least I've never murdered anyone for fun."

17 lunged for Trunks, but I stepped between them. 17 pushed me down as hard as he could and I hit my head on a table and fell unconscious.

"Xicela!" Trunks yelled. But before Trunks could do anything 17 had hit Trunks' pressure points so he couldn't. 17 had done the same to Goten.

* * *

When I woke up I was chained to a chair.

"Where in the hell am I?!" I yelled.

"Do we kill her?" Asked a female voice.

"No, not yet." 17 responded. I was with the androids.

"Hello! I asked a question!" I yelled again. 17 slapped me and glared.

"You don't speak, without being spoken to." He warned.

"I'll speak whenever I want!" I yelled at him. He hit me again.

"When will you learn?" He asked.

"I won't learn. I'll never give up. Especially in the presence of two sick monsters!" I told him.

The female android that was standing there had long brown hair, ice blue eyes, and fair skin. She wasn't like 18, not in the slightest. She was programmed to torture someone. 18 was only programmed to kill Goku.

"Haha. I'm the monster." he said. He leaned against the walls.

"You are a monster. That's all you'll ever be to me!" I screamed.

"If you utter another damn word, I will kill you and I'll kill that damn rat too!" He said, walking over to me. He hit me again.

"I'm tired of being called a monster. You think I signed up for this? You think I just decided to be turned into an android? You think I asked for this? You think I wanted to give up my humanity?" He asked. I was silent. "Well! Answer me!" He yelled, slapping me again.

"Alright, I'm sorry." I said. He stood still in front of me.

"That lavender haired boy, is he your boyfriend? The damned rat." He asked me.

"No." I lied. If I said yes I was afraid of what he might do to Trunks.

"Lies." He muttered as he slapped me again.

"Yes, he is my boyfriend. Why do you want to know?!" I asked.

"I wanted to know." He said, leaning closer to my face. He pressed his own lips against my own. I struggled, but the more I struggled the tighter the chains got. He seemed to like it when I struggled, so I just sat there limp. He pulled away.

"I hope you like that. Cause I _like_ it when you struggle." He said putting his hands on the arm rests and started to lean in for another kiss. Just then, Trunks and Goten burst into the building. Causing 17 to back away. He looked over and shot me a glare that said _'If-you-tell-anyone-I'll-kill-you-and-that-damn-rat.' _

"Xicela!" Trunks yelled happily.

"Trunks!" I cried. Trunks had barely moved one step when 17 held a hand to my face.

"One more step and I'll kill her where she stands." He warned. Trunks backed away. Goten had teleported over and roundhouse kicked 17, giving Trunks the chance to get over to me. While Goten and 17 were fighting, Trunks was untying me.

"Oh Xicela. Your okay." He said happily.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said turning my face away. I didn't want him to see where 17 had hit me.

He cupped my face and kissed me. When he let go, he saw where 17 had been hitting me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." I told him.

"He hit you." He said shocked and angry. I didn't answer. "He hit you! Didn't he?!"

"Yes." I said quietly. I could see the anger in Trunks eyes. He picked me up in his arms.

"Goten!" He yelled taking off. Goten quickly caught up.

"Trunks! Is everything alright?!" Goten called. Trunks remained silent.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. It's mine." He said, no longer angry.

"Don't blame yourself. You did what you could." I said.

"I could have done more." He said ashamed.

"Please don't blame yourself." I said sadly.

He growled. "He's gonna pay. I promise, Xicela. He'll pay."

* * *

We landed in Trunks' bedroom window. Goten had gone in through the front door. When we stopped flying he kissed my lips gently.

I sat down on the bed and Trunks followed.

"Captain Briefs. I'm going to depart to my own cabin." I said.

He laughed. "Okay. Sleep tight, don't let the boogieman bite, Ms. Xicela."

"Goodnight Captain Briefs." I said hugging him. I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

"Goodnight. Ms. Xicela." He said.

I walked down the hall into my own room. I opened the door and walked inside. I sat in the chair next to a desk and stared at the blank computer.

"Boo." Trunks whispered in my ear, before gently kissing it.

"Captain Briefs. I thought we were going to bed."

"Who is Captain Briefs?" He said.

I laughed. "I don't know. You tell me."

He snickered under his breath. "I wish I could." he muttered.

"Anyway. I thought we were going to bed." I said turning to face him.

"That's what I thought, but then I started thinking." he said. "What if 17 came back? What if he took you away and I couldn't find you? I couldn't live with myself if that happened and I didn't protect you." He finished wrapping his arms around me.

"Trunks. That won't happen." I told him.

"It could happen. That's why I insist you come sleep with me tonight." He said.

"You know if he wanted to come and get me again he would go there first." I said.

"Your right." He said shocked. "I'll stay in here. He won't be expecting that." He said taking off his jacket and jumping on the old bed.

"Alright fine." I said lying next to him. He wrapped his big arms around me in a gentle yet securing hold. I snuggled against his chest.

"My beautiful maiden." He murmured in his sleep.

"Captain Briefs." I murmured back in my deep slumber.


End file.
